Down the Road and Across the World
by Yotei
Summary: What could happen if you looked out your window?


I don't own Harry or any of the book based characters, I only have my words. Enjoy.

The Red Umbrella

The air was hot and heavy for a summer in England. It seemed that she could never escape her memories of childhood even 1000 miles away, in another country.

She walked down the road her red umbrella held high to lessen the blistering heat that beat down around noon.

Most people gawked at her holding an umbrella as if it were raining but in truth it helped to lessen the heat and though they stared she could hear the soft grumbles as she passed,

"Wish I thought of that."

But she could have cared less if they stared or not. Her life was spent as an outcast, a stranger to her own family even. Her only care was the bag of groceries hanging from one hand while the other held firm to her red umbrella. Walking along the road towards home she heard the distinct sound of children. The school she worked at was not far from here and it meant that she never had to travel far for anything she needed.

Passing through the small patch that was considered the neighborhood park she hurried along. If she were lucky maybe she'd catch who lived in house number 13.

House number 13 was a much debated thing among those who lived on Moira's street. Most would say that there never was a number 13, that the builders were so superstitious that they forwent the plans to soothe their owns fears. While a handful, mostly the older neighbors, spoke of a regal family that once dwelled with the hiding house. That the house was surely made from magic as one moment it was there and the next it was gone.

Moira smiled at the thought. Her whole life had been one harsh reality after another, if all she had been through had taught her one thing it was to always have something to believe in. Moira believed in magic.

With a giggle she crossed the street and hopped onto the sidewalk. She made her way down a street lined with houses all which were numerically in order save for one.

As she passed by where the house would have stood she looked up. The windows were all filthy like someone had not cleaned them for sometime and looking inside was not an easy task. All the bricks were green with moss and everything looked badly kept if any. By the shadowy door was gold lettering. It was the mysterious house number 13.

As she passed Moira looked towards the house and stopped as she could see a pair of eyes watching her.

The man in the window was scruffy looking with a fringe of curly hair and a full beard. His mop of curly hair was dark and veiled his face mostly. And while she could not see him clearly his eyes were so blue she could see them from the street. He seemed to be looked out at the street as if expecting someone.

Then suddenly they locked eyes and she could see a smile, however small, pass his lips. She could feel her umbrella slip slightly as she became lost in his stare.

A voice boomed from within and he looked towards something behind him. Shaking his head he looked out again.

As if breaking from a trance she smiled and waved as she moved on. Those eyes, searing her thoughts with each step. Concealing a smile with her umbrella she walked to her front door and entered the cool air bringing her some reprieve.

"Do you know want could have happened if she saw you?" Moody growled as the group entered the house. "She could report you! And then we'd have to hide you again and if that failed guess what? It's back to Azkaban! Or worse, death!"

"I believe death would be welcomed when one had to choose between those two options." Sirius stated in a smooth tone. "Besides she's no witch and I doubt any muggels have a subscription to the Daily Prophet." He stood from his perch by the window, the figure of his young neighbor having long since disappeared within her house.

'I would have waited all day.' He admitted to himself. Ever since the house number 11 had become occupied with its new resident his life hadn't been the same. Where had once been idle thinking about the past about all he had lost Sirius now thought about what could be. He had Harry, the most precious thing to him and that gave him confidence that maybe one day he could have more.


End file.
